No more running
by meliecom
Summary: "At this exact moment, it felt as if realization just hit her in the face. Piz was the safe choice, but Piz wasn't the one she wanted in the end." An unexpected event makes Veronica realize that she made a mistake telling Logan she wanted him out of her life. LoVe. *Post Season-Finale*


**_Hi there, just thought I'd share a little something I wrote a few months ago. This is my first time writing LoVe fanfiction, but I kinda have a feeling that it won't be the last!_**

**_This takes place after the last episode. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

_Why is her bed suddenly so shaky? What's happening? The young girl thinks as she opens her eyes slowly only to discover that she's not longer in her room but that her bed is floating on a sea that is clearly not happy to have her on it. Water splashes over her face as she grabs the blanket to hold on to something. There's a small silhouette in the waves about a hundred feet away from her and she tries to get up to see it a little bit better. _

"_Logan?" She calls, wondering if it's only her imagination. _

"_Veronica….." She hears over the tumults of the storm. _

_She reaches for him, but as soon as she gets her arm from under the covers her bed turns over, and she falls in the dark and cold water, feeling her wet clothes dragging her to the bottom of the ocean…_

* * *

Gasping for air, Veronica jumped in her bed, sweat still covering every inch of her skin, making her shiver in the cold air of the night. Looking around, she takes in the fact that there are no waves, no rain, and no ocean around her. She's simply in the small but cosy room they lent her when she started her internship.

Sighing, she ran a hand across her face all the way through her air before she let herself fall back on her pillow. The shiny alarm clock was showing 3:46am and she pulled the blankets until they were all the way under her shin.

She hated nightmares; it's not like she wasn't used to them, she surely had her share of nightmares after Lily died and then after the bus crash, but this one just seemed so real. It wasn't the first time she was dreaming about Logan either, but it was the first time she felt that way about it. It was usually the same old story: some steamy making out session, a screaming fight about those things that drove her crazy, etc. But tonight was different.

Trying to shake off the feeling that it was more than just a dream, the young woman turned around in her bed, playing with her pillow until it was just the perfect shape. She was wide awake now, and she had to fall back asleep. She had to get up in just about 2 and a half hour, and she knew the day would be absolutely horrible if she didn't get some sleep.

She had to admit that even if this internship was definitely the opportunity of a lifetime, it was also the hardest job she ever had, and it's not like it was really exciting. It had only been a couple of weeks since she started, and all she did was filing some old case files, getting some coffee and assisting to meetings.

Even though she got to observe everything, she wanted a little more action, after all, that's all she had been used to since she was young.

The place she was staying at was nice, even though it wasn't much, but she wasn't missing anything. Or well, she did miss a thing or two, starting with her dad. The other thing was not the one she should've been missing and even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was missed him so much.

Oh how she wished the other person she was missing was her boyfriend, Piz, the most adorable guy she'd ever met. Loyal and faithful Piz who never did anything to hurt her. That's not who she's was missing though, of course not, her life had to be more complicated.

She was missing Logan Echolls, reputed bad boy, the guy that had made her cry more than a few times over the past few years, the same Logan that could drive her crazy. Yes. The man who could make her heart pound, who could make her go crazy with just the touch of his hands on her, the man who could get her to instantly combust with just one stare.

It was the lack of passion that differentiated her relationship with Piz from the one she had had with Logan; this wild, untameable fire. But she of all people knew that where there's fire, you are bound to get burned.

The last time she had seen Logan, she told him she wanted him out of her life and that she never wanted to see him again. The words had just came out by themselves, and she couldn't regret them more.

Even though she and Logan hadn't been together for a while when she left, she still relied on her daily fix of seeing him in the food court or in the hallways. She couldn't get him out of her mind has hard as she tried or wanted to.

They were epic as he said to her at the end of High School. Epic… _Spanning years and continents, lives ruined, bloodshed, EPIC._ Maybe he was right, but like she said before, relationships weren't supposed to be that hard. Although if that was true, how could she not stop thinking about him when she had the perfect boyfriend just waiting for her at home?

Groaning, she turned to lie on her front and put her second pillow over her head. She. Had. To. Sleep. She had to stop thinking about Logan…

* * *

_**A week later. **_

When were they finally gonna stop making her organize some files Veronica wondered has she got out the last pile of papers from the box on the floor near her desk in the small cubicle they had given her.

At least those were some more recent case files, so she was probably almost over with it. Taking the first one from the pile, she opened it to write the number in her classification document, but one name caught her eye.

"Liam Fitzpatrick" she read out loud as she wondered why the name of one of the important gang leader in Neptune was in an FBI case file.

Looking around to make sure no one was looking at her, she turned a few pages, looking at what happened. From what she could decipher, he had been arrested for trying to sneak drugs across the border in a boat he had stolen near Tijuana Mexico.

The stolen boat was listed under the Echolls name and Veronica's heart jumped as she read it, going through the rest of the file quickly. There wasn't much left for her to read; they arrested the guy, confiscated the drugs, and learned that the guy who was using it at the time fell over board and that his body hadn't been recovered yet.

The world started spinning around her as she realized the guy they were talking about in the file was probably Logan. Her Logan. Well… It was probably wrong to talk about him as "hers" but that's how she felt anyway.

She couldn't hear anything that was going on around her anymore, she was just thinking about what she said to him the last time they were together. She told him she wanted him out of her life, but to have him dead? This was way too concrete for her. Veronica had to admit, she always liked the fact that if she wanted, she could change her mind, but now she couldn't anymore.

At this exact moment, it felt as if realization just hit her in the face. Piz was the safe choice, but Piz wasn't the one she wanted in the end.

Just as if he had heard her, her cellphone rang on the desk, her boyfriend's face appearing on the screen. Picking it up, she sighed, it didn't feel right to talk to him right now, because all she could think about was Logan.

Looking at her watch, she realized that it was already 5.07pm and that it was the end of her day. Still feeling a little off, she said goodbye to everyone and left the bureau.

* * *

She was already on the phone the next evening when Piz called her, but she didn't answer the call.

"I don't know what to do Wallace; I don't even know if he's still alive." The young girl pleaded to her best friend.

"I can't tell you what to do V, but you have to tell Piz if that's how you feel." The voice of her friend told her from the other end of the continent.

"I know… I will… I didn't realize that I still felt that way. It kills me that I just realize it now. I don't even know if I wanna feel like that."

"You can't fight it Veronica, and I am definitely not telling you that I approve of you and Logan here, but you two can't seem to stay away from each other. You just have to be honest with everyone. Piz, Logan, but also you Veronica." He continued.

"I will, thanks Wallace." She said before she hung up the phone.

She knew she had to call Piz, she really knew it, but she couldn't help but feeling bad. She knew it was going to break his heart and that's the last thing she wanted to do. She would have to do it, but she didn't want to do it today. Anyway at that time Piz was probably on air, he always called before because he knew she would be sleeping when he finished.

When she finally got around doing it the next day, she knew she shouldn't have waited that long, but she couldn't change it now.

"Hey Veronica." He answered after the second ring.

"Hey, how are you?" She softly asked as she heard in his voice that he could feel something was off.

"Honestly? Not so good. Listen, Veronica, I know why you're calling and I've actually been anticipating it for a while now."

"Look, Piz, I'm so sorry, I really didn't want to, I wish I didn't." She tried, her voice breaking in the middle of her sentence.

"I know, I've known all along. I feel like I've been living with the shadow of Logan over my head since we started dating, and I really can't take it anymore. I know you still love him, and I can't be second anymore." He said, and she could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

"I am so very sorry, you're the perfect guy, and I'm the one that can't seem to understand that." She tried to tell him, fighting the tears. The worst thing about it was that she meant it more that he knew.

"We don't chose who we love, V." He said, his voice so low she almost couldn't hear it. "Goodbye Veronica." He only said before he hung up.

The young woman let herself fall backwards on her bed, tears silently running down her cheeks as she wondered for the hundredth time what was wrong with her. She always seemed to hurt the ones she loved. All that for what? She didn't even know if Logan was still alive, but she couldn't continue to lie to herself and to Piz about how she felt.

The worse thing was that she was the one who left Logan, and then she was the one feeling all sad about it. She knew he didn't want to hurt her with the whole Madison thing; after all, he was the one all heartbroken because of her. She couldn't really blame him because of that. Why couldn't she just forgive him, she knew he loved her, she knew no one would ever love her as much as Logan Echolls did. So why did she screwed it up all those times?

No, Logan wasn't perfect, but who was she to judge, she wasn't perfect either. She made a mental note that she really had to stop running away when things got hard. She knew that was all it was. It wasn't because she didn't love him; it wasn't because he was too much of a bad boy, she had known about that all along anyway. It was because she was scared, and she couldn't deal with being so afraid of losing him, so the easiest thing to do was run away.

Wiping her eyes, she looked at her watch, it was 5.17pm Virginia time, which meant it was 2.17pm in California. Grabbing her cellphone again, she pulled out her computer, looking for the number of the Mexican coast guard number, dialing it a few minutes later.

"Hola." The voice on the phone said, and Veronica hoped that he was speaking English too, because her Spanish was a little rusty.

"Hi, do you speak English?" She asked with an assured voice.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The guy answered with a strong, but still comprehensible accent.

"I'm from the Federal Bureau of Investigation here in Washington Virginia; I was following up on a case I was affected to, it concerns the drug trafficking and theft of a boat near Tijuana?" She asked, hoping that the guy knew what she was talking about.

"Yes, I heard about it, but I don't know how I can help you." He said, waiting for what she wanted from him.

"I heard that a young man was reported falling off the boat that was stolen, there is no indication of whether his body was ever found, can you enlighten me on this matter?" She asked on a professional tone she tried to keep emotionless.

"I have a report here that says a man was found unconscious on one of the beaches and that they brought him to a hospital nearby, but I don't have any more info. I'm sorry." He answered after a couple of minutes.

"Thank you, that's already great. Thanks for your help." Veronica said before hitting the end button on her cellphone.

Her eyes filled up with tears again even as she tried to fight it, but this time it was some more happy tears. She couldn't know for sure that this guy they found was Logan, but at least there was some hope. Now she just had to find out what happened to him.

Opening the search engine of her computer again, she looked for hospitals near Tijuana and called the numbers one by one. She was starting to get discouraged when one of the nurses finally gave her a positive answer.

"Yes, we brought him in a couple of days ago, suffering from a pretty severe concussion and some mild case of hypothermia. It took us a day to get a name, but he said his name was Logan Echolls." She told her, looking through papers as far as Veronica could hear.

"Thank you very much, this was very helpful." The young blonde told the nurse before she hung up.

The next thing she knew, she was checking plane tickets. Since it was Friday, she didn't have to work before Monday morning, and there was no way she could just sit here while Logan was lying in a hospital bed somewhere. Fifteen minutes later, her flight was booked and she got up to pack a bag of essentials.

With all the calls and everything, it was already late, and since her flight left only a little after dawn the next morning, she went to bed early, setting the alarm to 5am before she put her head on the pillow, hoping for a dreamless night.

* * *

As Veronica crossed the door of the hospital a little past noon the next day, she knew she would have to play one of her cards to get to see Logan. She had come to know that playing the devastated sister worked pretty well in those kinds of situations.

"Hi, I'm Trina, Logan Echolls' sister? I've heard that he had been brought up here after they found him unconscious on a beach? I need to see him." The young girl said to the nurse at the front desk, trying to look as realistic as possible, tears building up in her eyes. It wasn't really hard as she was worried about him for real.

The woman in front of her seemed sceptic as of if she was really her sister and raised an eyebrow.

"Look, ma'am, I just flew all the way from Washington D.C., I haven't slept since they told me he was here, I need to see him, I can't go home if I don't, I just won't be able to do it." Veronica continued, sniffling softly.

"He's not really supposed to have visitors, but I guess it can't really hurt if it's not for too long." She finally agreed, and Veronica thanked her warmly as she followed her through the corridors of the hospital.

After a couple of minutes, the nurse finally stopped at the door labelled 294 and pointed her in before she left in the other direction. The young woman stood like frozen in front of the door, suddenly wondering if she had done the right thing by flying all the way across the country to see someone she said she never wanted to see again, but she couldn't back off now anyway.

"Come'on Veronica, what are you afraid of anyway." She told herself, trying to gather up the courage to open the door.

Resting her hand on the doorknob, she waited a few more seconds before she finally turned it and push the door.

The room was dark, and a beeping sound was coming from the left side of it. As her eyes quickly got used to the lack of light, she saw him lying in the middle of the bed, a couple of wires hooking him to some machine on his left and her breath caught in her lungs.

Probably woken up by the sound of the door opening, she saw him open his eyes and do a double take as he blinked again, his face changing when he realized it was her.

"I must be totally delirious, because I think Veronica Mars just entered my room." He said, and scoffed; it was really him.

She was so happy to see him alive; she didn't realize until now all the fear that she had felt in the last couple of days, and all that she wanted to do was jump in his arms, but she couldn't do that. It felt like she could breathe again and she tried to do so calmly, not wanting to show him how affected she was.

"Knowing you, I'm guessing you probably fooled two nurses, a doctor and a policeman to stand in front of me now, right?" He asked, his voice a bit less warm than the one she was used to hear from him, but still not as cold as the one she had often heard him use.

She laughed softly, but he could still see that her eyes were sad even from all the way across the room. "A good handful of nurses and a coast guard actually." She told him.

Logan laughed slightly as she walked across the room, sitting on the chair that was on the right side of his bed. "What happened, Logan?" She asked, her voice suddenly all serious.

"If you're here you probably already know." He simply said, looking down away from her eyes.

"I still want to know." She asked again, looking at him insistently.

"You broke my heard when you said you wanted me out of my life, so I jumped overboard." He said with this smirk that was so him.

"This is not funny Logan." The small woman said, looking at him almost furiously.

"Why do you want to know anyway? I thought we were done." He asked, he didn't look mad, just genuinely curious about it.

"I didn't really want you out of my life." She said softly, looking down to her hands, not looking him in the eyes as he nodded slowly. "I never did, and I probably never will." She added, her voice so low he almost didn't hear her.

"I don't really know what happened, I was on my boat, next thing I knew I was being pushed off of it and into the ocean. Woke up here yesterday, they say I'm lucky to be alive." He told her, and she knew he was telling the truth.

Veronica's eyes got full of tears again as she still refused to look at him, realizing that she almost lost him for real. How could she have been so stupid as to think that she didn't want him in her life anymore?

"Not that I'm not glad you're here, Veronica, but why?" He asked, lowering his head to try and catch her eyes.

"I told you, I didn't really want you out of my life. I don't think I understood it clearly until I came across your name in one of my FBI file. I was so scared I wasn't going to see you anymore, I had to make sure you were okay." She said her voice shaking as he encouraged her to continue.

"Every time we break apart it hurts me more and more, and I don't know how much I can take, but I can't seem to stay away from you either." The young woman continued, finally rising her glistening eyes to meet his.

"Just give me one last chance, I promise; it will be the last, because I have no intention of leaving you. I never had." He said, his hand slowly reaching out to hers. "And I know I've done some stupid things in the past, but those things are in the past, and we need to start fresh. You need to try with me; you can't run every time things get rough."

"I know… I just don't know if I can. But at the same time, I can't seem to be able to stop thinking about you. You've been in my mind every second since I left Neptune." She told him, her hand holding on to his. "And it's not like I didn't try to forget you, I tried everything, but I just can't. I had the nice guy, but I don't want the nice guy, I just want you…" She trailed off as he pressed her hand a little more.

He looked at her with a gaze that meant a thousand word as she repeated those last words. "I just want you…" And everyone knew that the only thing Logan Echolls had always wanted was her.

"I know it hasn't been easy between you and I…" He started before she cut him off.

"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy right…?" She asked him, mirroring his words from what seemed like an eternity ago.

"Yeah, you're right; I've always thought that we were meant to be you know. Always felt like our story was epic." He continued, giving her a small smile.

Laughing as she realized that he didn't really know he was just repeating the same exact things he had said to her the night of the alterna prom.

"Yes, I think you're right. Epic." She agreed as he softly stoke her hand.

"Come here." He asked, motioning for her to get in the bed with him.

"I don't want to hurt you, I should probably go." Veronica told him, looking at the door just like she considered running away again.

"You won't. Plus, now that I have you, I'm never letting you run away again. Ever." He added, pulling on her arm.

She finally gave in and hopped into bed close to Logan, his arm coming around her waist as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. He sighed silently, taking comfort in the familiar feel of her small body again his as he breathed in the scent of her hair. She was slightly shaking, and he held her closer to him.

"Hey… I'm fine. Okay? You won't lose me again. I promise." He told her, trying to soothe her fears.

She nodded, but he didn't let go of her even as her trembling stopped, he just kept her close, not ever wanting to let her go.

He couldn't believe it was really happening. He remembered thinking about her just before he fell unconscious; he remembered calling out her name as the waves took control of his body, his mind drifting off to darkness. He had wished so hard for her to be there, but he never thought it would actually happen.

This time he would make it work, he promised himself. This time there was no screwing around. He wouldn't survive another day without her, she wasn't the only one that couldn't stay away. He had been missing her since the second he walked out of the food court. Everything about her, even the way she would roll her eyes at him every time he did something stupid.

He had known for a long time that there couldn't be anyone else. It had always been her, and it would always be her. So he would do everything to keep her with him, he just had to. He needed her more than he needed to breathe. He just hoped that she felt the same way about him, although the fact that she was here already told him a lot about what she felt.

"No more running okay?" He asked her, cuddling her closer to his body.

"No more running." She agreed, and even though it wasn't the first time they were making up, she knew that it would be the last.

She was done running away. It was Logan they were talking about though, so there would probably be lots of fights in the future, but she now knew that despite all of those, she would still be happier with him than with anyone else… Because after all, he was right and had been all along.

Their story was epic.

* * *

_**So there it is. I Hope you liked it! Drop a review if you did! Or if you didn't...! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! ;)**_


End file.
